Problem: $\left(5x - 7\right)\left(-x + 6\right) = \ ?$
$= 5x \cdot \left(-x + 6\right) - 7 \cdot \left(-x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 5x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 5x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + \left( 30x + 7x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 37x + \left( -7 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= -5x^2 + 37x - 42$